La Maldicion del Dragon
by Gime-chan
Summary: Le habian advertido que el futuro no seria el mismo, pero que mas da si lo único que el queria era verla sonreir otra ves. Mi primer fic!


La Maldición del Dracogield

Declaración: Los personajes que se nombrar en este Fic no me pertenecen, solo los tome prestado para mi historia.

Pensamientos: _en cursiva_

Notas de autora: (n/a: holaa!)

Saltos de escena: .-

**Epilogo **

_El futuro había cambiado, la bruja no se lo había advertido, solamente sabía que el pasado no iba a ser el mismo. No eran las mismas personas que él había dejado atrás. Al mirarse al espejo__ no podía reconocer a la persona que allí se reflejaba, los años habían pasado y quedaron tatuados en su rostro. Se había salteado gran parte de su vida, había cometido errores que nunca se hubiera imaginado y entre ellos volverla a perder otra vez, el único motivo de su existencia y por el cual volvería a hacer el trato con aquella mujer. Ya no se encontraba a su lado, trataba con todas sus fuerzas de encontrar algún recuerdo que le explicara el porque…pero no podía. No poseía ninguno, simplemente porque él nunca había vivido esa vida, solo recuerda haber despertado de lo que pareció ser un sueño largo._

Capitulo 1

El sol iba tomando su lugar lentamente en el cielo, ya no quedaba rastro de la noche. La luna seguía presente pero ya no era el personaje principal. La gran estrella roja comenzaba a asomarse nuevamente, otro día estaba a punto de empezar.

Hombres, mujeres y niños esperaban a las afueras del pueblo a sus soldados, los que dieron su vida por ellos, los que representaron con valor a su reino. No sabían si habían ganado o perdido, pero no les importaba, solo querían ver si sus seres queridos habían vuelto o habían sacrificado sus vidas por su rey. Delante de todos los pueblerinos se encontraba Fujitaka, el rey, junto con sus aconsejantes, ayudantes y todo personal.

El día anterior un corresponsal del ejercito logró mandar un mensaje a través de una paloma avisando que llegarían mañana, pero no sabían de su estado o si habían triunfado, cuantos fallecidos había y lo mas importante… si su príncipe se encontraba vivo.

-¡Mire mi rey!- exclamó uno de sus ayudantes.

Sobre la pradera se podía distinguir a un gran número de hombres y su capitán el príncipe Syaoran portaba la bandera amarilla, habían ganado.

El castillo estaba en completo silencio, solo podía escucharse el _tic-tac_ insistente del gran reloj de la sala. Dos mujeres se encontraban mirándolo, pero había una de ellas que parecía que no iba a poder aguantar mucho tiempo más. De repente se escuchó un gran alboroto, habían llegado. La más joven de las dos, la que parecía al borde de la desesperación, se levanto de un salto de su asiento y corrió directamente hasta la entrada.

Había muchas personas, sus ojos se posaron en cada una rápidamente, buscaban a alguien. Pero no podía encontrarla, los malos pensamientos comenzaron a rondar por su mente. Se hubiera vuelto loca si no hubiera visto que de entre la multitud emergía un joven de aproximadamente 18 años, alto, de pelo castaño, ojos marrones y que llevaba una gran armadura con el sello del reino, Era su príncipe

Meilyn corrió para lanzarse directamente hacia los brazos de su amado. La joven de cabellera negra, ojos color negros y figura perfecta no pudo contenerse y comenzó a llorar de felicidad. Sus días de preocupación se habían esfumado.

-Syaoran, mi vida- logró articular entre medio de tantas lagrimas- Gracias a dios que estas bien-

-Siento haberte preocupado-

Syaoran abrazó fuertemente a su futura esposa antes de irse. Había alguien a quien debía ver, y ese era su mejor amigo y maestro de armas. El hombre estaba apoyado contra la pared de la sala con su mirada color violeta perdida por algún sitio del suelo. Su pelo rojizo recogido en una coleta no alta reposaba sobre su hombro izquierdo y dejaba ver su cicatriz en forma de cruz.

-Kenshin- pronunció el príncipe con una nota de emoción en su vos.

-Príncipe Syaoran- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Su maestro de armas no pudo concurrir a la batalla ya que Syaoran le había pedido que se quedara con su padre. Los dos se abrazaron y Kenshin lo felicitó por su primera batalla y agradecido de que su príncipe allá vuelto sano y salvo al reino. Los días en los que estuvo ausente no podía evitar sentirse inservible ya que el juró estar siempre al lado de su joven amo y no poder asistir en la primera batalla de este fue muy duro para él.

-Quiero reunirme contigo y con mi padre después del banquete, quiero contarles sobre lo que conseguí en el reino de Hudrogot- menciono el joven seriamente.

Después de que se hiciera una celebración esa misma noche, Syaoran llevó a su maestro y a su padre a la biblioteca para poder hablar con ellos. Los dos hombres se miraron intrigados al ver al joven sacar de uno de los estantes un libro color negro con unas extrañas escrituras en la tapa.

-Caballeros míos, este es el libro del DRACOGIEL-dijo el príncipe con una media sonrisa – Aquí esta la clave que tanto hemos buscado-

-¿Un libro?- preguntó su padre –Dijiste que era para encontrar el tesoro, no el libro-

-Joven príncipe, ¿usted se da cuenta que hemos iniciado una guerra solo para conseguir un libro?-

-Esto- señaló el joven – Nos llevara directamente al tesoro-

-¡Dios mío hijo! Deja esto de una buena vez-

El muchacho lo miró fijamente por un momento, tomó aire y prosiguió –Padre, sabes porque hago esto o ¿quieres que te lo recuerde otra vez? Consiguiendo el tesoro podré demostrar que la leyenda es cierta y así poder ayudar a la gente del pueblo tal y como lo quería mi madre-

-Pero mi príncipe, se ha dicho que ese tesoro es tan solo una leyenda-

- No lo sabremos hasta que lo encontremos-

- ¡No quiero escucharte más hablar de eso!- exclamó el rey golpeando con el puño la pared.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver el rostro de la joven Meilyn. La sala se mantuvo en silencio por unos minutos, hasta que el príncipe sin pronunciar ni una palabra se retiró de allí no sin antes dedicarle una mirada furiosa a su padre. Si el no quería apoyarlo en su plan, no importaba, el lo haría de todos modos. No se retractaría, había esperado mucho tiempo para conseguir ese libro y no dejaría morir sus esperanzas de conseguir ese tesoro tan deseado por su madre.

Su mente estaba en otro lado, esa noche no podía pensar en otra cosa que no sea ese tesoro. Meilyn lo sabía perfectamente pero trataba de distraerlo, él había estado dos meses fuera del castillo y seguramente volvería a partir muy pronto. Quería pasar tiempo con él pero el estaba allí físicamente pero no mentalmente.

-Meilyn ¿Qué estuviste haciendo en mi ausencia?- preguntó repentinamente.

La joven le sonrió y contestó felizmente – Empecé con las clases de piano en la cabaña de la pradera. Por ahora solo tengo una alumna pero planeo poder enseñarles a más-.

Syaoran había mandado a construirla para ellos especialmente, para poder pasar algunos días alejados del castillo. Muy pocos conocían de su existencia por eso podían tener más privacidad.

-Mañana tengo clases, me preguntaba si quisieras ir-.

- Me parece muy bien, así de paso podré ver a mi maestra-. Un beso rápido se posó en los labios de la muchacha. Su príncipe la había vuelto a besar después de mucho tiempo, y deseo con todas sus fuerzas que ese simple instante durara toda la vida.

La mañana estaba radiante y sin ninguna nube que tapara el sol. Syaoran estaba en camino hacia la cabaña, su esposa ya se encontraba allí desde muy temprano, no quería que su amado muchacho se levantara al mismo horario que ella prefería que durmiera hasta sentirse con energías.

-_Hace mucho tiempo que no andaba por estos caminos_-pensaba-_ espero no haber hecho esperar tanto a Meilyn-._

La cabaña se encontraba en medio de un pequeño bosquecito, alejado del castillo y del pueblo. Constaba de seis habitaciones. Al ingresar a la vivienda se podía observar un pequeño pero acogedor living, a la derecha se encontraba la cocina con sus respectivos muebles y una mesita en el centro. A la izquierda del living había un pequeño pasillo que conducía a la biblioteca donde Meilyn daba sus clases. Arriba estaban el baño y dos cuartos.

-Meilyn- la llamó su novio.

Nadie había respondido, pero había escuchado un ruido que procedía de la biblioteca. Se acercó lentamente hacia la habitación tomando con su mano derecha a su espada. Observó que la puerta estaba entreabierta y volvió a llamar a la muchacha.

-¿Meilyn?- dijo abriendo la puerta.

Definitivamente aquella persona que tenia enfrente, no era su esposa. Aquella joven se encontraba sobre una silla tratando de alcanzar uno de los libros que se encontraba en el estante más alto de la biblioteca. Sus ojos color verde se posaron en los ojos azabaches del muchacho que la miraban un tanto sorprendido y un tanto extrañado.

-¿Qué libro buscabas?- pregunto después de unos segundo

-Aquel- señalo la muchacha de cabellera color castaño.

-¿Tú eres la niña que toma clases con Meilyn no?-

-Si- dijo tomando el libro de las manos de Syaoran – Pero no soy una niña-

El príncipe no pudo no reírse de aquella situación, esa muchachita no había vacilado en responderle ningún hombre o mujer del pueblo se había atrevido a hablarle de esa manera tan desafiante.

-Oye niña- la llamó aún riéndose - ¿Sabes quien soy verdad?-

-Si- afirmó – Un niño que no hace más que molestarme-

-Este niño, es el príncipe del reino en donde tú vives-

La joven se detuvo por un momento, giró su cabeza para poder mirarlo a los ojos y contestó: - Pues… te felicito-.

Siguió su marcha y cerro la puerta de la sala donde se encontraba esperando a su maestra.

Otra vez el príncipe se había quedado sin palabras, ¿acaso no lo reconocía? ¡Era su príncipe! Estaba a punto de entrar a la habitación para hacerle saber a aquella mujer que el no mentía y que de verdad era lo que el decía ser; pero un abrazo sorpresivo lo detuvo. Era Meilyn que acababa de llegar del castillo donde se había olvidado algunas partituras para su clase.

-¿Sucede algo?- quiso saber

-No… nada-

La sala de castillo se encontraba en completo silencio, sobre la mesa se podía observar enormes pilas de libros acomodados a la derecha de donde se encontraba sentado el joven guerrero que casualmente estaba leyendo uno.

Trataba de descifrar ese extraño libro que había obtenido de la última batalla.

-¿Como vas?- preguntó el pelirrojo tomando asiento en unos de los pequeños sillones de la habitación.

-Ya descifré muchas cosas, pero si te las contara me tratarías de loco-

-No me sorprendería- dijo irónicamente

- ¬¬- el príncipe tomó una pausa y prosiguió – En piedra negra, hace miles de años existía un pueblo habitado por enanos. Eran conocidos por poseer el tesoro más importante de todos: "EL DRACOGIELD".

Era una noche primaveral y todos se encontraban reunidos en el castillo celebrando el día de su Dios, cuando no se percataron que el gran dragón Sleth, tentado por tan grande festín que se haría, había llegado para destruir todo a su paso. Nada, ni nadie sobrevivió a aquella noche. Se cuenta que la horrible bestia se encuentra viviendo en el castillo, custodiándole tesoro-

-Oww- logro articular después de unos minutos el hombre de la cicatriz

- …-

-No enserio, me sorprende todo lo que lograste descifrar- aseguró – pero mi pregunta es ¿que harás ahora?

-¿Pues no es obvio?- preguntó en un tono de burla – Voy a ir por el-

Esas palabras resonaron por la mente del pelirrojo. ¿Acaso estaba hablando enserio su príncipe? Acababa de regresar de una guerra para volver a partir y no solo enfrentarse al peligro de encontrar e ese "supuesto tesoro" que cuentan las leyendas sino que además tendría que luchar con un Dragón… ¿Estaba loco? Syaoran no tuvo que preguntar nada ya que la cara de su amigo revelaba todo lo que estaba pensando. Y si, él iría acompañado o no por su ejército, lo único que necesitaba a su lado era ese libro negro.

- Syaoran…-

-No voy a obligarte a venir conmigo si no quieres- se adelanto a sus palabras – Tampoco pido que los sobrevivientes vengan, yo solo puedo hacerlo-

-¡Ya! Enserio… ¿Esta pensando lo que dice?- dijo Kenshin seriamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento – Yo lo seguiría hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario- (n/a Tenia que poner esa frase, así seria Kenshin en la realidad él nunca hubiera dicho que no)

Una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del joven, sabia que su maestro de armas lo apoyaría aunque eso significara la muerte de ambos. Pero no podía pensar lo mismo de su pueblo, ellos habían hecho demasiado por él pero les comentaría lo que haría no podía ocultarle la verdad a aquellos que depositaron su plena y ciega confianza en él.

El sol iba ocultándose lentamente, un hermoso crepúsculo iba tomando su lugar mientras el cielo tomaba un ligero color carmesí. En la casita de la colina se podía escuchar una dulce melodía sonar, una canción conocida para los oídos de Syaoran que acababa de llegar. Esa canción solía tocarla su madre para que él pudiera dormir, su dulce y queridísima madre a la cual añoraba desde lo profundo de su alma de la cual tenía vagos y distantes recuerdos uno de ellos era aquel que sonaba por el lugar. Dejo su abrigo a un costado del sofá, y se dejo llevar por aquel acorde que hacía retumbar su corazón, lo llenaba de alegría y También de tristeza. Cerró sus ojos color café para poder escucharla mejor y que ella misma lo guiara hasta el estudio. No podía creer que Meilyn supiera tocarla, es más, nunca la había escuchado interpretarla. Él ya se encontraba enfrente de la puerta de donde provenía tan dulce armonía, deslizó suavemente su mano por el picaporte, dio un giró lento a la manija y comenzó abrir sus ojos para sí poder encontrar a su novia en el piano. El cabello parecía dorado por los rayos del atardecer que entraban por el gran ventanal que tenían detrás, y sus ojos verdes se encontraban serenos disfrutando de cada nota que marcaban sus ágiles y delicados dedos. Una brisa entró por la abertura y despeinó el cabello de la muchacha pero eso no impidió que ella siguiera tocando. La niña a la cual había molestado era la responsable de aquella perfecta musicalidad y no Meilyn.

Su amada no se había percatado de la presencia de su príncipe, el cual se encontraba parado con los ojos abiertos de par en par de los cuales brotaban pequeñas y débiles lágrimas.

¡Estaba llorando! Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, ¿acaso aquella balada era la culpable? No pudo evitar mirar a su joven aprendiz que no despegaba sus ojos de sus manos y causarle un poco de celos ya que no era ella la que estaba provocando esas tiernas lágrimas que se deslizaban por el delicado rostro del muchacho.

-¿Qué le sucede?-quiso saber la muchacha una ves finalizada la melodía -¿Porque llora?

-Emm... No estoy llorando- respondió el castaño limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas – Solo tenía algo en el ojo.

-No sabía que vendrías hoy- trató de cambiar el tema la maestra – Me hubieras avisado…-

-Quería sorprenderte, pero parece que me han sorprendido a mí-

-hmmp- se escuchó provenir de Sakura que bajaba la mirada un tanto apenada.

- Bueno, debes estar cansado mejor vamos a la cocina y preparo para todos té ¿que les parece?-

Meilyn cruzó la puerta con una mirada nerviosa, lo que empezó como simples pasos termino siendo un trote hasta la cocina a la cual llegó con un rostro frío y espantado, no quería que se dieran cuenta de su estado por lo que cerró la puerta y se dejó caer pesadamente al suelo mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a su cintura.

-Simplemente….-logró susurrar –No puede ser-

Mientras tanto en salón dos jóvenes callados se encontraban sentados, uno en una silla y la otra enfrente del piano del cual no había podido dejar de mirar porque sabía que si levantaba su mirada iría aparar directamente a aquellos ojos color café que la miraban impaciente. Y es que en verdad él la miraba sorprendido, tenía tantas preguntas por hacerle ¿Dónde conocía esa melodía?, ¿Acaso ella había conocido a su madre? ¿O simplemente era una casualidad y ese acorde era conocido?

Su garganta se encontraba seca, no podía articular ninguna palabra, era tal su asombro que no lo dejaba hablar.

- Es bella la canción ¿No te parece?- dijo rompiendo el silencio que había entre los dos. Por primera ves desde aquel momento la joven trató de mirarlo a los ojos pero no duró mucho, lentamente su mirada volvió a posarse en el piano, esa mirada insistente del joven la hacían ruborizarse por completo.

-Es verdad, no la había escuchado por mucho tiempo- pronunció esperando la reacción de la muchacha que no logró en hacerse esperar.

-¿Acaso la conocías desde antes?- sus ojos verdes mostraban felicidad al escuchar que otra persona conocía aquella balada.

- Es lo mismo que te quería preguntar a ti-

Al decir estas palabras pudo notar el sufrimiento de la joven, pareciera que aquella armonía le traía tristeza por lo que decidió no seguir preguntando. Definitivamente no quería verla así, por una extraña razón quería abrazarla y consolarla pero eso era inapropiado, cualquier persona desearía eso al ver el sufrimiento de otras pensó para poder tranquilizar ese sentimiento que nacía desde lo profundo de su corazón.

-¡El té ya esta listo!- se escuchó desde el living.

-Mejor apresurémoslos, sino se nos enfriará- aconsejó el joven con una de sus mejores sonrisas

-C… Claro- tartamudeo la poseedora de aquellos ojos verde esmeralda al ver la sonrisa más tierna que una persona pudo haberle hecho para ella.

Afuera se podía oír un gran alboroto por parte de los pueblerinos que se habían agrupado para esperar que su futuro rey saliera a comentar sus nuevos planes que, por lo que sabían hasta ahora, se trataría de otra batalla más.

-¡Gracias por haber venido!- agradeció Fujitaka – Ahora, mi hijo el príncipe Syaoran quiere decirles algunas palabras-

-Gracias padre-. El muchacho se enderezó, tomó aire y se dispuso a seguir – Hombres, mujeres y niños presentes antes de explicar en lo que consiste mi plan, quería agradecerles y también que me disculpen-. Al pronunciar estas palabras, los lugareños se miraron sorprendidos, -Agradecerles por confiar en mí, porque muchos de los hombres que me siguieron en batalla no dudaron ningún momento en ayudarme a mí, y lo más importante ayudar a su reino…. Pero las muertes….- dijo esa última palabra casi maldiciéndola – Las muertes fueron algo muy difícil, y más para ustedes que rogaban para que sus seres queridos volvieran sanos y salvos. Por eso sepan disculparme si un hombre de su familia no pudo regresar vivo-. El joven miró rápidamente a la multitud – Pero les aseguro que los que les voy a decir es para beneficiarlos… escuchen con atención. En la batalla contra el pueblo de Hudrogot, encontré un libro, pero no un libro cualquiera en el se encuentran el lugar donde podremos encontrar el DRACOGIELD. Muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando que será, es un tesoro, el más importante que existe sobre el planeta, Yo les aseguro que con el solucionaremos todos los problemas que hay en el pueblo, es para beneficio de ustedes-.

Muchos de los aldeanos festejaban, otros dudaban o simplemente esperaban a que prosiguiera su príncipe. –Pero hay algo más… esta ves no hay que luchar contra hombres sino con una gran bestia un "Dragón". Por eso les pido que lo piensen bien, yo no obligo a nadie a que me acompañe el que quiera venir por favor que mañana se presente aquí. Muchas gracias por su atención-

Ya a la mañana siguiente se podía observar un número importante de hombres afuera del castillo, esto provocó una sonrisa de satisfacción en el príncipe. Se cambió rápidamente ya que el todavía se encontraba en ropa interior (n/a estaba en su cuarto, ¡un príncipe no puede andar así por el castillo xD!) y bajó las escaleras como un rayo para encontrarse a su padre y a su maestro esperándolos con la misma sonrisa que él tuvo unos minutos atrás.

-Padre-susurró

-Ve hijo, no los hagas esperar- sonrió calidamente y vio a su hijo correr felizmente hacia fuera.

-Pensé que usted estaba en contra de esto mi rey- le recordó Kenshin seriamente.

-Ya lo se muchacho… pero no puedo impedirle además esto será una prueba-

-¿Está seguro que quiere hacerlo?-

-Le conviene no perder…-

¿Qué era ese alboroto? Pensó Meilyn aún acostada en su cama. Unos débiles rayos entraban por la ventana e impactaban directamente en su rostro por lo que no tuvo más opción que levantarse para así poder apreciar a esos hombres parados allí afuera y entre ellos Syaoran.

-¿Porqué no me sorprende?- se preguntó en vos alta.

Esas cosas ya no la asombraban, estaba acostumbrada desde pequeña. Un recuerdo fugaz invadió su mente, uno que pensó que lo había enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser. Pero desde aquel día en la cabaña se había convertido en una pesadilla para ella.

_**Flash Back**_

_Ya no importaba nada, la decisión estaba tomada y no daría marcha atrás ya que nadie sospecharía de ella. Esa noche era la indicada, había esperado tanto por ella que no podía evitar sentirse feliz Tenía todo lo necesario en su bolsa pero no quería cometer el error de olvidar algo por lo que volvió a repasar todo de vuelta._

_-mmm… si, tengo todo-._

_Antes de irse miró para todos lados, procurando que ningún guardia la viera ya que una niña de 10 años como era ella no se le tendría permitido salir a esas horas de la noche y por eso mismo eso también era una suerte porque ¿ quien sospecharía de una niña que estaba durmiendo en su cuarto? ¡Nadie por supuesto!_

_Solo le iba a tomar menos de una hora, no habría testigos y tampoco sobrevivientes._

**Bueno este es mi primer fic, espero que les halla gustado el primer capitulo, les aseguro que son varios porque la historia tiene dos partes. Y como habrán podido ver hay personajes de otras series como por ejemplo Rurouni Kenshin y seguramente habrá de otros también. Espero que me dejen sus criticas sean buenas o malas, todo sirve para mejorar. Desde ya gracias por haber leído esta historia la cual disfruto mucho escribiéndola.**

**Gime-Chan**


End file.
